


“Maybe you’re not thinking hard enough.”

by markonasurface (idwir)



Series: 50 Quote Prompts [19]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwir/pseuds/markonasurface
Summary: Another Team Bonding experience. This time it's a camping trip led by Captain Neil.
Relationships: Jack/Sheena (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: 50 Quote Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005666
Kudos: 110





	“Maybe you’re not thinking hard enough.”

It was supposed to be a team building exercise. Take the entire team on a weekend camping trip, have fun puzzles and activities, bond. Neil had thought it a plan wholly worthy of former team captain Dan Wilds.

Apparently he had thought wrong.

From the get go everything had gone awry. The new freshmen Foxes refused to participate in the activities. Kevin had fallen into a patch of poison ivy trying to avoid the advances of the girl Neil had recruited his first year and had taken Aaron down with him. Jack and Sheena were already drunk and making out against a tree.

It was complete chaos and Neil needed to get away. Only he couldn’t get away because he was captain and this had been his idea.

“Get away from Kevin,” Matt demanded, sighing. “Aaron, do you have a first aid kit?”

“Why the fuck would I have a first aid kit?”

Neil rubbed a hand down his face and rested the other on his hip. He peeked out from between his pointer and middle fingers. “Katelyn packed one for you.”

Aaron and Kevin were already starting to scratch.

“Don’t do that,” Matt said. He bent down and started rifling through Aaron’s bag for the kit.

Neil looked around at his team. His heart sank. Then he felt a hand placed lightly on his lower back and he glanced over at Andrew. He snapped his fingers. “Jack! Sheena! Start setting up tents. Brian, throw water on them.”

The freshman with the burns over a good portion of his body flipped Neil off. Nicky noticed the color rising in Neil’s cheeks and stepped in.

“Got it, Captain.” Nicky emptied a water bottle over Jack and Sheena and they immediately jumped apart.

“Hey!”

“What the fuck, man?”

Neil sighed. “If you want to be sleeping inside a tent tonight, help set one up. I’m going to go collect firewood.”

Once they were out of sight, Andrew grabbed Neil’s hand. Neil sent him a questioning look but allowed himself to be dragged farther away from camp and the rest of their team.

He was thinking how Dan Wilds never would’ve allowed that kind of behavior on a team bonding trip or the disrespect the underclassmen were showing him when Andrew suddenly pushed him up against the nearest tree. Neil grabbed his shoulders for balance and looked down his nose at him.

Andrew’s eyes were searching and Neil nodded.

He wasn’t expecting the kiss to be gentle and soft but it was. Neil tried to relax but he knew he wasn’t doing a good job when Andrew bit his lip harder than necessary and pulled away.

“How am I supposed to be the captain when my team doesn’t respect me?” he asked, voice frustrated and verging on whiny.

“Make them respect you,” Andrew said.

Neil dropped his forehead onto Andrew’s shoulder. “I don’t know how. I don’t think I can do this.”

Andrew made a dissenting noise low in his throat. “Maybe you’re not thinking hard enough.”

“Andrew -”

“You’re captain, Neil. That’s not going to change.” Andrew’s hands squeezed his hips. “Although, your lineup could -”

“We’re not maiming anyone,” Neil mumbled.

He felt Andrew shrug.

Neil picked his head up and looked at Andrew. “How did Dan earn your respect?”

Andrew shrugged again.

“I should be more like Dan,” Neil said, only half joking. “She was a good captain.”

“Can the acting like Dan wait until after I get you off?”

Neil grinned. “She doesn’t do it for you?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Andrew said but pulled Neil closer.

* * *

“What the hell took so long?” Nicky asked, clearly panicked. He was holding a sophomore by the arm. “She set a fucking fire and tried to light Brian’s shirt on fire.”

“What?” she said, mock innocent. “You guys told me to back off of Kevin. I had to find something to do since Matt wouldn’t let me help Kevin wash up.”

Neil took a deep breath. “Where’s Brian?”

“Ran off into the woods,” Matt said.

“Take Aaron and Sheena and go look for him,” Neil said. Sheena opened her mouth but Neil said, “Shut up and go.”

He looked around. “You get to sleep in the burnt tent.” He pointed. “Congratulations. Don’t leave Nicky’s side and don’t set anymore fires or I will handcuff you to Aaron when he gets back.”

Nicky looked unhappy but kept his mouth shut and started helping her set up her tent.

“Jack, take one of the freshmen and get more firewood,” Neil turned a look on all of them. “Everyone else, pick a fucking partner and set up a tent.”

“A fucking partner? Kevin -”

“No,” Neil and Kevin both growled.

Neil grabbed a tent and said, “It shouldn’t take you more than ten minutes. If you’re not done in ten minutes you can run laps all day on Monday. Tomorrow everyone will participate in the stupid fucking activities or I’ll tell Coach to sign you up for two marathons. We’re all going to get along for the next 48 hours because we are a goddamn team. You all need to start acting like it.”

Later, when all the tents had been set up and Brian had been found and dinner had been eaten, Neil lay on his side facing Andrew. Andrew moved closer and kissed him.

Neil pulled back and asked, “Did I nail my Dan impression?” He couldn’t help the smile on his face.

Andrew groaned but kissed him again. “Not really.” He moved his hand under Neil’s shirt. “But it did make me want to blow you.”

“Yeah?” Neil mumbled against Andrew’s lips.

They tried to kiss quietly but sleeping bags were hard to keep quiet. The rustling made Andrew paranoid and they stopped frequently to make sure nobody was listening.

Andrew tugged Neil’s shirt over his head before pressing him down and kissing the scar over his collarbone. Neil pulled Andrew’s hips into his and groaned.

“What the fuck?” someone yelled.

“Seriously?”

Neil felt his face burning thinking about how his teammates had definitely heard him, but then Nicky yelled, “Ick! The straight person nasty.”

Andrew was still frozen above him and he saw him cock his head, listening.

“Jack!”

Of fucking course. Jack and Sheena. They weren’t even trying to be quiet.

There was the sound of tents being unzipped and lights started turning on.

“You guys really couldn’t go find somewhere in the woods and get mauled by bears?”

Andrew rolled off of him and Neil reached blindly for his discarded shirt. He put it back on before opening his and Andrew’s tent.

Matt climbed out from the tent nearest to theirs and smirked at Neil, “Gotta love teammate bonding, eh?”


End file.
